


Wild west

by Rowdyjester



Category: OCs - Fandom, Robots - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyjester/pseuds/Rowdyjester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and walsh decide its a good idea to explore the US. Specifically the east coast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild west

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I hope this is ok

"Walsh you're hurting me."Roy spoke calmly as she pried at the cold metal fingers around her arm.

The ex military robot squeezed harder in response.

"I don't wanna do this buddy." She snatched up her water jug and poured water down his exhaust pipes.

Walsh ripped his hands away and clawed at his throat. The robot made horrible choking noises as he tried to get the water out of his system.

Roy quickly grabbed a turkey baster and plunged it into the pipes. She sucked the water out and squirt it on the floor.

Walsh sputtered a bit as his exhaust pipes began puffing dark smoke again.

Roy put her hands in the pockets of her overalls. "Better? You damn near broke my arm ya know."

Walsh pulled the collar of his fluffy jacket further up around his face. Or where his face would be if he had one. It was just a blank, black screen.

"Yeah I'm better, sorry about that." He apologized gruffly.

Roy kicked at an oil can, "I'm your mechanic, Walsh. I want to help you, but I can't if you keep having episodes like this and you refuse to tell me why."

Walsh sighed and he puffed more smoke, like he did when ever he got nervous.

"I wanna tell you. But I'm just not ready yet." He glanced at the already forming bruises on Roy's arm, "I can't stick around if I'm gonna hurt you again. This is the third time this week and it's only Tuesday."

Roy gave Walsh a sad look, "Ah, don't worry about the bruises. These'll heal just like the rest. I'm worried about you, ya rust bucket." She threw a playful punch on his shoulder.

Walsh stood and walked to a window. It was still pouring rain.

"Well lucky for you, I can't leave yet. Once that rain stops I'm getting outta here. It's about time I went on another road trip." Walsh murmured 

Roy rolled her eyes and pushed her bandana further up her forehead, "you mean your hitch hiking trips? Knock yourself out buddy, I think you've visited most of the little towns in the south west. No ones ever taken you further than Colorado."

Walsh felt around in his coat pockets and turned them out. "Can I borrow some bus fare?"

"Hell no you can't borrow some money! Cause it isn't borrowing if you never give it back." Roy folded her arms across her chest. 

Walsh puffed little heart shaped plumes of smoke "come on doll, I promise I'll work for money this time."

Roy flushed and narrowed her eyes, "don't call me doll, you know it's hard for me to say no when you do that kinda stuff." She gestured at the dissipating smoke heart.

"Please Roy, I'll be back sooner than you think." He tilted his head in a pleading manner.

Her shoulders slumped, "fine. But I'd better get back every cent or I'm charging interest."

Walsh scooped her up in his arms and hugged her close. "Thanks Roy, you really are the best."

Roy pat his back, "sure sure, get off of me." 

The robot put her down.

"Honestly you should be paying rent or something. Better yet, pay for all the parts and oil I have to use on you." She groused and dug around in an old coffee can, "here, I better get back all $50." She slapped a bill in his hand.

Walsh looked down at the cash and looked back at her, "how far are you expecting me to go?"

Roy flinched, "that's all you're getting you selfish thing! Once it stops raining then you'd better leave." She stomped off towards her moped.

"I'm going grocery shopping. You'd better not be here when I get back." She snapped a pair of goggles over her eyes.

Walsh stepped in front of the scooter and put his hands over hers. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to complain. I just want to get further and help more people."

Roy pulled her hands away and crossed them over her chest, "help others? Here's an idea, how about you help me for once? I do everything for you. The only thing you do to me is try and kill me." She rest her hands on her thighs and rubbed at a grease stain. 

"You travel all over helping people and playing with kids. I really wish you spent more time with me."

Walsh gave her an incredulous look, "what do you mean? Of course I spend time with you."

Roy gave a harsh laugh, "then act like it for once. We've been friends for almost six years and in that time you've hardly opened up to me or told me anything."

The robot scoffed, "who do you think you are? I don't need to tell you everything."

Roy grabbed him by the fluffy collar of his jacket, "I'm your friend! I want to help you and take care of you; but you just want to hide everything. Help me so I can help you." She released him and tried getting her breathing under control.

Walsh took his hands off the moped and stood to the side, "I'll be here when you get back. I'd like to talk about it if you want."

Roy looked over at Walsh, "alright, see you later." She started the moped and drove out of the garage.

He laid back on the hood of a Buick and laughed, "why do I have to be such a fuck up? Why can't I just be honest with her."

About an hour later, the whine of the moped's engine settled upon walsh's receptors. 

Roy pulled up next to the Buick and tossed a loaf of bread at Walsh. "Could you make me a sandwich? You know I love those Dagwood sandwiches you make."

Walsh sat up and grabbed the loaf, "yeah, then can we talk some? I have some things to tell you."

Roy took off her goggles, "oh god, that sounds bad. Is it going to be bad?"

Walsh chuckled, "no, it won't be bad." Get yourself cleaned and then you can eat."

Roy went to shower while Walsh prepared a massive sandwich with Roy's favorite salt and vinegar chips.

Roy emerged from the bathroom wearing her usual sweats and cut off tank. 

She flopped onto one of the recliners "lay it on me, what do you want to talk about?"

Walsh brought her the sandwich, sat on the ground, and leaned against the coffee table. "Well, like you said, we've known each other for a while. There's just some things I feel like I should have told you years ago."

Roy wolfed down half of the sandwich and sucked down some fruit punch. "Oh yeah, like what?"

Walsh puffed out a thick plume of black smoke, "l just wanted to tell you my feelings is all. I really like you, you're the most important girl in the world to me. So, when you get all upset at me it scares me because I'm worried you'll kick me out for good."

Roy cleared her throat, "w-well I like you too buddy." She trailed off and stared uninterestedly at her drink. "You just make it really hard. You do these things where I just want to leave you in the rain to rust. But, then you do the sweetest things and you're really a great guy."

Walsh slouched a little and groaned, "I knowww and I want to get better. I need your help though." He crawled towards Roy and rested his chin on the edge of the chair.

Roy gave a crooked grin and planted a kiss on his screen. "You have to work with me ok? You'll function like a normal member of society, don't you worry about it."

Walsh's screen turned a deep shade of pink and he covered his face, "God, don't do that. You make me blush like an idiot."

Roy cackled and took another bite of her sandwich, "I'm going to do that all the time."

"You'd better not act all lovey dovey around me."

Roy snorted, "trust me, I'll treat you the same as usual. By the way, since we're getting personal. Care to tell me why you have these episodes where you try to hurt and/ or kill me?" 

Walsh sighed and rubbed his head, "well as you know I'm ex-military. During that time, I wasn't entirely following protocol. When I was doing my job, I knew that I was killing innocent people. Every circuit in my being told me to ignore the feeling and keep killing." He puffed small clouds of smoke. "When I was finally dropped from the program they gave me full range of my... Sentience? I think that's the word. Every guilty, violent thing I'd done came flooding back. I'd never felt worse. I have a rare case of ptsd I guess; Never seen in robots before. That's why I have those episodes."

Roy was silent as she took in all the new information. She thought she knew everything about her friend. Even robots had their secrets.

"Why didn't you tell me before? It's nothing to be ashamed about, I'd like to help you. Maybe I can fix that bug or maybe I can work with you on getting out of the episodes when you get stuck in them. Without drowning you or something." Roy smiled sheepishly.

Walsh nodded, "yeah that would be nice, I don't really like being drowned."

Roy stood up and went to the kitchen to dump her plate and cup in the sink. She returned with a rain coat on and the extra wide umbrella. "Let's go to the mall, I've got some shopping to do and I don't want to leave you here again."

Walsh groaned and curled up on himself, "but I don't want to go, I want to stay here. Plus it's raining still."

Roy rolled her eyes, "it's not monsoon raining and it's not windy. The mall is literally three blocks away."

Walsh groaned even more as Roy tugged on the fluffy collar of his jacket. "Come on you big baby, you can have the umbrella."

Walsh reluctantly stood and followed Roy outside; umbrella clutched in his hand. 

"Every time I'm outside and it rains, my chance of dying by drowning goes up by 70%." Walsh griped.

Roy laughed, "how were you even useful in the military? Wouldn't it rain all the time?"

"Yeah, but I didn't have exhaust pipes that water could get into. They didn't just drop me from the military and let me keep all my cool efficient upgrades. I had to be average and clunky, like most domestic robots."

Roy walked beside walsh. Her hands buried deep in her pockets. "Most domestic robots don't have exhaust pipes you know."

Walsh looked at her and spoke not a word.

Roy shrugged, "sorry, but it's true. Maybe the guys in the military didn't like you all that much."

Walsh scoffed at that, "I was a great soldier, very obedient."

"Then why'd they drop you?"

Walsh flicked a piece of lint off his jacket. "We were outdated. Bigger and better bots were sent to replace us. Less unnecessary human casualties this way."

Roy nodded and looked at the neon mall sign. "That's pretty rough dude."

Roy held the door open to the mall for Walsh and he shook the water droplets from the umbrella.

Roy pat walsh's shoulder, "well, I'm heading to my usual stores. Do you wanna come with me or do you wanna hang around here?"

Walsh thought about it and shrugged slightly, "I'll come with you for a little bit, but I'll probably wander off later."

They walked to Roy's favorite store, Bits for Bots.

Walsh stood outside of the entrance, "I'm not going in there."

Roy sighed in exasperation, "you do this every time. You need new parts and I need to know if they look good on you or not." She tugged on his arm.

Walsh refused to budge, "there's robot junk displayed in the back like trophies or something."

Roy rolled her emerald green eyes, "that's for pleasure bots. I'm not gonna drill a penis to your pelvis."

Walsh covered his receptors, "holy shit, no. I am not hearing this. I'll see you later, have fun in your sick store." He turned and left before Roy could say otherwise.

Walsh wandered around the mall before he decided to sit on a bench by the children's play area and ball pit.

A young boy walked over to Walsh and patted his knee, "are you a robot?"

Walsh nodded and leaned forward, "yeah, I'm 100% robot."

The boy tugged on walsh's pants, "I don't have my own robot. Will you come play with my friends and I?"

Walsh followed wherever the boy dragged him, "um, I guess we can play for a little while." Behind the façade of walsh's somewhat reluctant behavior, was a robot just dying to hop in the ball pit.

The boy pulled him over to the ball pit. "They're hiding in there and we gotta go find them." He boy hopped in and ducked under the pool of plastic balls.

Walsh climbed in after him and waded through, feeling around with his feet. He bumped something with the toe of his boot and he reached into the pit. He pulled a little girl out.

"Is this one of your friends?" Walsh called to the little boy.

The boy poked his head out of the balls, "yeah, that's Stephanie."

Walsh looked at the little girl and she slapped a large hello kitty sticker on his screen.

"Thanks for that." He set the girl down outside of the ball pit and went off to look for the others.

Roy carried a shopping basket and tossed in a bag of screws. She made her way to the back of the store and looked at the fake phallus' on the shelf.

She snorted, "these are the dumbest things I've ever seen." She picked one up and looked at it before placing it back on the shelf.

Roy shopped around some more before purchasing her basket full of items. She left the store and went to the food court. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is a lost robot at customer service. It's wearing a hunter green winter coat with a furry collar." The intercom system of the mall spouted.

Roy's pocket buzzed and she took out her phone.

A text from Walsh read, "I'm sorry. Please come get me."

Roy groaned and dragged her feet to the customer service desk.

Walsh sat behind the desk next to a mall cop. The robot looked embarrassed, even without a face to convey his emotions.

Roy placed her bag on the counter top. "Hey there, that would be my robot. What seems to be the problem?"

A angry looking mother came forward with her young daughter in tow. 

"That robot manhandled my daughter. She was in the ball pit with the other kids and he just picked her up and was being a little too friendly about it."

Walsh clenched his fists in outrage, "this lady is crazy, I would never do anything weird with a kid. I was just playing around."

"It didn't look like playing from where I was standing." She snapped at Walsh.

Roy stepped in between the two, "ma'am, I don't want to start anything with you. Walsh is a retired military robot. He is used to playing with kids and he's very good with them. Did your daughter tell you he was acting strange?"

The mom stiffened and looked down at her daughter, "no, she told me the opposite."

"Why didn't you listen to her instead of blaming Walsh?" Roy turned to the mall cop. "Do we have video surveillance of the play area?"

The cop nodded somewhat reluctantly.

The mother waved her hands, gold bangles jingled on her wrist. "this is ridiculous. I'm not coming back to this mall ever again; The customer service here is horrible." She bustled off all while dragging her daughter along.

The mall cop allowed Walsh to go to Roy.

"What the hell Walsh? You weren't even gone for 30 minutes and some lady wants you arrested? You can't do stuff like that. See, this is the frustrating stuff I'm always talking about." Roy glanced up at the sticker adorning walsh's head. "Nice, that's almost as pretty as the unicorn one you got last week."

Walsh spew smoke out of his exhaust pipes, "I'm sorry, it was all a big misunderstanding. You know I wouldn't do anything weird."

Roy handed her shopping bag to Walsh and peeled off the sticker, "I know and that's not the issue. The problem is you messing around without parents knowing what's going on. How does trouble find you so easily?"

"It always has, you know that." Walsh mused, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Roy grinned at him, "well, mall incidents aside. I bought you some new parts I think you're gonna love. Nothing freaky, just good practical machinery."

Walsh peered into the bag, "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. I guess I'll try on whatever."

Roy smacked him on the back, "that's the spirit!"

"Once we get all of that out of the way, I really need to go." He muttered

Roy glanced at him and fiddled with the knot on her bandanna, "I figured you would say that. Can you wait till tomorrow morning?"

Walsh put his arm around her and shoulder and pulled her against his side, "you got it."

She smiled and leaned against his padded, fluffy side.


End file.
